Just Wanna Die
by camera enthusiast
Summary: Chad finds out the truth about Sonny. The lies, drugs, sex, alcohol, and worst of worst - She's been cheating on him. In the midst of anger, he breaks up with her. Can Sonny change her ways before it costs Chad's life?  OOC   Based on a true story   R
1. It's Over

"Sonny.. this is tearing me apart. The rumors I've heard... Drugs? Sex? Alcohol? Cheating on me?" Chad's voice boomed off the Prop House walls.

"I just... I can't live this life anymore, Chad! I feel like someone else is living it while I'm just watching!" Sonny shouted, off topic.

"Sonny... Are you or are you not cheating on me?" the blonde actor demanded in a very stern voice.

"I'm sorry, Chad..." she whispered as a tear fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"Have the last eleven months meant nothing to you!" Chad Dylan Cooper shouted at his girlfriend.

"It's meant so much to me, Chad..."

"Hell, Sonny. I lost my f***ing virginity to you. And you treat me like this?" he said, blinking back bitter tears.

"I'm sorry... I want to fix this."

"It's too late. I can't do this anymore, Sonny. It's done. I've got to walk away from this," he said, slowly stepping back out of the room.

"Chad..."

"You can't leave it like this. So what if I did some drugs? Drank some beer? Did it a couple times? That's me, Chad. I'm a lot to handle, but I thought you loved me," she said, attempting to turn the blame on Chad.

"Sonny, I do love you. I always have, since the first day I met you. I always will. I hope you can fix this problem of yours and then we can give us another try... But I can't take this... knowing you've been cheating? I stuck up for you when people told me that. This may not be goodbye, but it's just not working out right now. I'm sorry."

"Okay, fine... Whatever. I'm sorry... I'll try to get better..." she stammered, watching him leave her room. And maybe her life...

Dammit, Chad thought as he entered the hallway. He felt a tear race down his face, "I just wanna die..." he whispered, punching the wall.


	2. Right Place, Right Time

"Chad?" the teenager heard his mother call from downstairs, two weeks after the breakup.

"What," he shouted, more along the lines of a statement then a question. He heard the awkward silence between his mother and himself, so he quickly backtracked."Sorry. Ma'am?" he said again, more politely.

Chad heard the footsteps of his mother making their way to his bedroom, "Chad..." she started, looking at his face, while he looked away. "We're worried... Me, your father, your sister and brother... What happened with you last night, son?"

His eyes felt tired and lifeless so he flipped around, his back facing his mother. This wasn't the way to handle it, but he didn't want to talk about it. Not now. Not ever. Until things were right again, he didn't want to talk.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." his mother spat.

Silence.

"Fine. If you won't talk to me, fine. Just get dressed, come down stairs to eat, or you'll be late to work," she said, turning out of the room with a flourish.

He sighed, work. Where'd he see Sonny. Where the Randoms would shoot him disgusted looks from across the room. Where they'd probably a completely incorrect version of the breakup. "Ugh."

Finally bringing himself to get out of bed, he got dressed and stalked to the bathroom, spotting his little sister - Abbey, straightening her hair.

"Out of the way," he mumbled to her, grabbing his toothbrush.

"What's up with you, Chad?" she said, in the most stern voice he'd ever hear come out of her mouth.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Chad... if it's about Sonny, I heard," she said, slowly, turning the straightener off.

"What? How?"

"The way you've been acting. And she said it in her new Seventeen magazine interview. You know, the one she demanded to have yesterday?" Abbey cocked a blonde eyebrow, staring knowingly at her older brother.

"Oh God. Oh my God."

"It's over there in the magazine rack," she muttered, beginning to brush her teeth.

He flipped it open moritfied at the page staring back at him. It wasn't the main story, but it sure was a nice little tell-all.

"Read it out loud," Abbey demanded, the toothbrush still in her mouth.

"Sonny Munroe, 16, has just announced her official break up with Chad Dylan Cooper, 18. When asked what had happened between the power couple, she says, 'It wasn't easy. I had a problem and Chad wanted me to fix them. I understand him for breaking it off. I don't blame him. But given he said he loved me for me, that kind of makes me upset. He knew what he was getting into. It's his fault.' We applaud Munroe for her honesty, following up with asking her what the problem was. 'There was too many. We were fighting and some other stuff.' We understand the teen for keeping hush hush about the situation."

"What were the problems, Chad?" Abbey looked at him, wanting answers.

"It's... nothing."

"Okay..."

As soon as Chad entered Condor Studios he spotted the Randoms, he sighed, shaking his head, and took the other route, until he saw Sonny walking towards him.

"What?" he rolled his eyes, trying to act as if he didn't care.

"I still want to be friends.. Okay?" she said with complete sincerity, so much Chad almost didn't recognize her.

"Yeah. I wanna be friends, too. Just remember... I love you.. And, uh, I'd do anything for you. I'm here..." he stuttered, needing the right words, quickly.

"Cool," the brunette smiled, "I appreciate it. I'm getting help, so you know..." she whispered loud enough for just him to hear.

"Great," he grinned, "Well, uh. I'll see you around, okay?" he said, talking more with this hands - something he did when he was nervous.

"Yeah."

Shaking his head, processing everything, he bumped into Portlyn. "Uh, hey, Port.." he said, slowly.

"Hey," she smiled until noticing the look on her co-star's face. "Are you still down about the Sonny thing?"

"A little..." then a thought when into his brain. "Hey, Port!"

"Chad, don't yell. I'm right here," she giggled a little, "What's up?"

"You wanna, umm, go see a movie or something?" he said, raising his eyebrows questionably.

"Sure!" Portlyn exclaimed a little happier then nessacary, "That'd be cool."

"Great, tonight? How about 7?" he suggested, smiling the first time he had in 2 weeks.

"Sounds awesome," she grinned, "I'd love to. Until then, let's get to rehearsal," she said skipping to the set.

"Awesome..." Chad repeated quietly, walking after her.


End file.
